Unchain My Love
by mascaret
Summary: Warning implied squickiness. If you are not a fan of the ADMM pairing or you are but are easily offended then don't read. If you read despite this warning and are offended, flame yourself not me.


A/N Thank you Maria for taking the time to beta check this.

Inspired by the discussion in the AlbusandMinerva yahoo group. If you are an AD/MM shipper and not a member, you have no idea what you are missing!

"Oh, we've got you boys now. Isn't that right, Mrs. Norris?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances as Filch gleefully rubbed his hands together.

"Run along now girl. It's those two I want."

"But we haven't done anything!" Ron argued.

"Maybe not this time, but you will. And when you do, I am ready for you. Follow me, I want to show you something."

Harry whispered to Hermione from the corner of his mouth before reluctantly following along. "Go get McGonagall!"

"You boys thought you were so clever last year. The other two Weasleys might have gotten away unscathed, but I'm not about to let the same mistake happen twice. You two are mine! You thought you could get away with it all didn't you? Defying our beloved Headmistress, setting those filthy centaurs on her, breaking every single rule we have, well no more! You are about to get your commuffins!"

Ron looked quite puzzled. "Do you mean comeuppance?"

Harry couldn't help snickering, which made Filch all the more mad.

He blushed furiously. "You two and that doddering old fool Dumbledore, you all think you are so clever, but you're not! You've fouled it up this time! You see, Dumbledore managed to convince the Minister to rescind your lifetime Quidditch ban, Potter, but he forgot to have him rescind the Headmistress' decree allowing me to use the chains again!"

Filch threw open the door to reveal his office. Harry had been in there a time or two before and seen Filch's collection manacles and leg chains, but given the occasion it seemed Filch had ordered some new ones.

Looking at the newly unpacked instruments of restraint lying on Filch's desk, Ron gave a frightened whimper. "Where's Hermione when you need her?" At least…God Harry hoped that was supposed to be a frightened whimper.

"Aye, Potter, I can see you noticed these are new ones. Much higher quality, they are. These are inescapable. Once I get these on you, you won't be able to squirm your way out and there is no spell or charm that your little friends can use to remove them." Filch opened his clenched fist to display a small silver key. "No, the only thing that can open those clamps is this little key."

Filch placed the key into his pocket and patted the small lump it created. He began to rattle the chains on his desk and cackle. Harry was ever so grateful to see Hermione arrive with Professor McGonagall.

"What's going on here?"

Filch stopped his rattling and moved to try to hide the items on his desk from her view. "Just reminding these boys of the rules. Nothing more."

Professor McGonagall moved past Filch to look at the things on his desk. "Argus, you haven't been threatening the students with these, have you?"

"Of course not, Professor."

"I haven't seen these ones before. These are new, aren't they?" Professor McGonagall wore a look that Harry found indecipherable as she traced her fingers over the various pieces of cold metal. "Argus, you were only allowed to keep the ones already hanging in your office because of their historic value as a reminder of some of the less enlightened periods in the school's history. I'm afraid I cannot allow you to keep these. I am going to have to bring these to the Headmaster."

"No, you can't! They are mine!"

Professor McGonagall shook her head and gathered up all the items. "Argus, if you have a problem with my decision you can take it up with the Headmaster…tomorrow. You certainly shouldn't bother him this evening about something so petty. Now children, it is growing late. I suggest you make your way back to Gryffindor Tower."

Filch cried out as Harry and the others took off in the opposite direction of McGonagall. "No, don't take all of my pretties!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Professor Dumbledore was working at his desk when he heard a very familiar knock at his door.

His eyes twinkled as he surmised the knocker merely by her knock. "You may come in, Professor McGonagall."

Seeing the items in her hands and the look in her eyes, Dumbledore very nearly choked on the sherbet lemon in his mouth.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Many Hours Later

"All right, my dear. You've had your fun. Now undo these so that I may have mine."

Minerva looked incredibly contemplative as she tucked an errant strand of hair behind his ear for him. "I'm not sure that I am entirely finished having 'my fun' yet, as you so eloquently put it."

"Minerva," he warned in as authoritative of a voice as he could muster given his current situation, "we are supposed to be taking turns."

"Don't be a spoil sport, Albus."

"Oh, I will show you a spoil sport!"

"Promise?" With a smile she finally relented. "Alohomora!"

Nothing happened. She tried a few other unlocking spells with similar lack of effect.

"Never mind that, just use the key."

"Key?"


End file.
